User blog:PerhapsTheOtherOne/Speculative Spitballing: So You've Made a Blog But Need to Follow Up
It is I, PerhapsTheOtherOne, and I have returned to the mortal realm with a message: F**K MY PREVIOUS BLOG! Okay, I didn't really mean it, folks, but, you know, that little blurb is somewhat accurate anyways. As it turns out, when you make a bunch of claims with either circumstantial or non-in/out-of-universe evidence, you need to follow up on those claims somehow, come up with more reasons as to just WHY they should make sense. (Wiki): WE DON'T CARE! Besides that, you guys need SOMETHING to do in the downtime, and hey........ if I can butt in on the blog schedules of the regulars on the site, more power to me! The Recap Barring the outdated yet extremely relevant-- (Wiki): YOU SUCK AT REFERENCES! EXTREMELY relevant references, we should get back onto the recap. So, I brought up how the whole story of RWBY, and its myths, are really just a reenactment of the larger story of the planet, Remnant, itself. That's the basic jist of it, anyways. A planet that hates our guts, and tries to kick our asses because we suck at resource management. Link to it here. But then......... then I went all metaphysical on you guys. I pushed out the idea of acausal physics, effects without causes. The idea that, during Humanity's development, the overarching (THEORETICAL, mind you!) narrative manifested itself within the resident meatbags-- I mean people. Yeah........ people......... Anyways, I still have to explain why this could be the case, and the Faunus for that matter. So why don't we get to it? The Not-Furries So where the heck do the Faunus come in? What even ARE THEY? Are they simply humans with animal traits, animals that evolved into humans, or all of the above? Well........ errrm........ it's actually something a bit different. Remember how, in the previous blog, I told you guys about how the Grimm wanna kill Humans in order to extract their Souls to deposit back into Remnant? Well, I failed to mention how Faunuses factor into this equation. We know for a fact that Faunuses aren't too different physically from Humans, and that they CAN interbreed. *wink wink nudge nudge According to my personal evolution charts, and not this one next to my text-based personality (though it IS pretty acccurate), Faunuses are a natural divergence from the Human evolution line on Remnant. Sorry, conspiracy theorists, no crazy genetic testing theories to be found here. The reasons for the split ARE pretty insane, however. Remember how I said that the Grimm are after Humanity because they naturally consume more Dust through existing than other living things? You'll also want to remember that Grimm and animals only ever get into conflict when it comes to territory or Humans. Otherwise, they just ignore each other. My crackpot theory of the month is that Faunuses are a natural evolutionary path that has diverged in an attempt to cash in on that ignorance thing above. That's right......... Faunuses are an attempt by the Human species to evolve the necessary traits to stave off instinctual Grimm attacks. You'll notice that Salem makes no mention of them when talking about our origins. That's because they came AFTER the fact. It also explains why they can still interbreed with humans. *wink wink nudge nudge The Destiny (kind of the game) of Humanity So now we've come full circle, back to the origins of the entire story. I theorized that things changed when the Wizard, swept up in his Humanity, decided to not seize the power he gifted to the people of Remnant. But then Salem comes along anyways. So..... what the heck is up with these things popping up in Humans in the first place? Well, perhaps this is the breaking of a cycle. Humanity discovered Dust, wielding it against the Grimm to pave the way for civilization. From that point forward, the two were locked in a stalemate: the Grimm couldn't fully engulf a Dust-assisted Humanity, and Humanity could not fully push back the hordes of the Creatures of Grimm. I hypothesize that perhaps Remnant inexplicably gifted two individuals with grand power in a manner that would supposedly mirror its own struggle against Humanity, perhaps weaken their integrity from within. And it worked to a degree, as Cinder's plan can attest to. The Wizard and the Witch were to destroy Humanity from the inside under the pretense of uplifting them, but then he f**ked it all up to help the puny Humans instead of the one that gave him his powers. At least Salem is taking the initiative to remind of him of why he was made. TO KICK HUMANITY'S ASS! Category:Blog posts